


Jerseys, Crushes and Getting Rid Of Auston Matthew's Facial Hair

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [29]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, Fic Recs, Group chat, No Fourth Wall, chat based fic, real life events referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Real life references:MOVEMBER and Matts movember charity raising money thing.Brief mention of pending ontario further lock downNico Hischier and his mandatory 5 month army stintThere's a lot of fanfic content in this. Because there is.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 42
Kudos: 115





	1. The Big Chat

Freddie:

| 

So, if anyone hasn’t done it yet  
  
---|---  
  
Freddie:

| 

Please head over to Aus’ insta and donate so he shaves that fucking mustache off  
  
Matts:

| 

☹ YOU LOVE IT  
  
Freddie:

| 

No.  
  
Freddie:

| 

I put up with it, because I love YOU.  
  
Willy:

| 

Isn’t the point of Movember to grow a tache?  
  
Matts:

| 

Except I already have one.  
  
Matts:

| 

And enough of you fuckers whine about this thing  
  
Marns:

| 

He thought he’d give us the chance to put our money where his mouth is  
  
Davo:

| 

🤦‍♂️ I know you think you’re funny Mouse  
  
Matts:

| 

Loads of people have donated $34 though, and that makes me SO HAPPY  
  
Matts:

| 

:D  
  
Freddie:

| 

Also @Willy the point of movember is to raise awareness  
  
Willy:

| 

Like…. I know that…. But at the same time  
  
Willy:

| 

Awareness of what?  
  
Matts:

| 

Generally mens health issues  
  
Matts:

| 

Specifically testicular cancer and male mental health/suicide  
  
Marns:

| 

CHECK YOUR BALLS BOYS  
  
Marns:

| 

And also, if like, talk to someone if you need to  
  
Marns:

| 

Or if you can’t, maybe just find some other way of letting one of us know that you’re not ok  
  
Stromer:

| 

Group chat was created for support and loooooooove  
  
Stromer:

| 

Let us support and love you  
  
McLeod:

| 

I have need for love/support/advice  
  
Stromer:

| 

BAEEEE, why didn’t you say???  
  
McLeod:

| 

It’s not a big thing… it’s just…  
  
McLeod:

| 

You ever do that thing where you don’t think about someone in a particular way because they’re straight?  
  
McLeod:

| 

And then you learn they aren’t straight?  
  
McLeod:

| 

And then it’s like, do I think they’re hot because they’re actually hot and I’ve been in denial, or do I think they’re hot because they’re queer and easily available  
  
McLeod:

| 

And by easily available I mean like, available for thirsting over, not for actually doing anything about it because #outofmyleague  
  
Stromer:

| 

OK, first of all Michael, NO-ONE is out of your league  
  
Stromer:

| 

You are a STUD. #husbandmaterial  
  
Chucky:

| 

Full name usage, he’s serious…  
  
Stromer:

| 

I don’t know why I said first of all, I have nothing useful to add.  
  
Stromer:

| 

I love kit and only kit  
  
Chucky:

| 

Do we get to know who it is? Like, can we assess if they are actually hot?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Oh, like, obvjectively they are undeniably beautiful  
  
McLeod:

| 

But does that mean I LIKE him? Or just, argh….  
  
Sid:

| 

I mean, I guess my question would be, have you thought like this about anyone else when they’ve come out to you?  
  
McLeod:

| 

I mean…. No?  
  
McLeod:

| 

I’m not sure anyone’s actually come out to me since Dylan though  
  
Stromer:

| 

People just come out by getting added to the groupchat 😂  
  
Howdy:

| 

Hey!!! I came out to you Mikey!!!  
  
McLeod:

| 

Oh shit, you DID  
  
McLeod:

| 

Sorry buddy, it did not cause me to get imminent howds thirst…  
  
McLeod:

| 

Although, I can say objectively that you are a hot piece of ass  
  
Sid:

| 

That kind of answers your question kid  
  
McLeod:

| 

BUT WHAT IF IT JUST MEANS I HAVEN’T GOTTEN LAID IN A WHILE  
  
Stromer:

| 

😂😂😂😂😂  
  
Willy:

| 

Go get laid, then see if you still think he’s hot  
  
McLeod:

| 

Except I’m still in GTA, and there’s no-one here for me to hook up with  
  
Chucky:

| 

Dude, GTA means you have the MOST options  
  
Chucky:

| 

All three stromes, Davo, Mitchy, JT…  
  
McLeod:

| 

I’M NOT SLEEPING WITH ANY OF THE STROMES THAT IS DISGUSTING  
  
McLeod:

| 

That would be like, INCEST  
  
Chucky:

| 

Idk, @Nate, you still in GTA?  
  
Sid:

| 

… no he’s not  
  
Sid:

| 

And he wouldn’t be sleeping with McLeod even if he was!  
  
Sid:

| 

(no offense Mikey)  
  
McLeod:

| 

None taken.  
  
Matts:

| 

Matty, remember when you do that thing where you forget that not everyone has the same attitude towards sex that you do?  
  
Matts:

| 

You’re doing that now…  
  
Nate:

| 

Although for real bro, you should probably head out of GTA before Ontario gets locked the fuck down  
  
McLeod:

| 

Except in NJ I have to stay at least 6 feet away from anyone I meet up with  
  
McLeod:

| 

Hella awesome hookup there…  
  
Chucky:

| 

Ugh, like anyone’s going to police your hookups  
  
Chucky:

| 

Plus NJ means you have, erm… Howdy, Teeks and Patty are just over the border, I can DM you the names of some guys I know who are out on the isles too  
  
Teeks:

| 

Patty says if you’re looking for convenience then Nico will be back in NJ soon  
  
McLeod:

| 

I AM NOT LOOKING FOR CONVENIENCE  
  
McLeod:

| 

And I’m not sure that would exactly help  
  
Teeks:

| 

DUDE SHIT NO!  
  
McLeod:

| 

:/  
  
McLeod:

| 

Also chucky, I am NOT you, I don’t just go up to guys and ask them to hook up  
  
Chucky:

| 

You should. Makes life much easier  
  
Teeks:

| 

For real Hisch though?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Ugh. I didn’t want to tell you because it’s like, hella weird. He’s your boyfriends ex  
  
Teeks:

| 

And literally half of everyone we know has hooked up with chucky  
  
Teeks:

| 

It’s no biggie  
  
Teeks:

| 

Plus, if Hisch is dating you then he isn’t thinking about my man, which I’m all for  
  
McLeod:

| 

Is he still hung up on Patty???!?!?!?  
  
Teeks:

| 

I mean, I’m not sure why EVERYONE isn’t hung up on Patty so….  
  
Claude:

| 

Helpful TK.  
  
Claude:

| 

Also I am NOT offering to help out on the hooking up front  
  
Claude:

| 

But if you need in person dad-advice, Danny and I are just down the road  
  
Teeks:

| 

LMAO. G WANTS TO HAVE A THREESOME WITH CLOUDY  
  
Claude:

| 

Literal. Exact. Opposite of what I just said.  
  
Lu:

| 

Because I’m old and don’t keep up with all the players ever  
  
Lu:

| 

What’s this kid’s name so I can google him?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Nico Hischier  
  
Chucky:

| 

At least, I think that’s how it’s spelt. It’s close enough that google will get you there  
  
Lu:

| 

Ok, he’s cute  
  
McLeod:

| 

Plus he did his mandatory 5 month army stint which is like some swiss thing, this summer  
  
McLeod:

| 

And his finsta is all pics of him in uniform  
  
Stromer:

| 

Can I say this as someone who knows you….  
  
Stromer:

| 

This does not sound like you with someone you just casually think is hot  
  
Stromer:

| 

This is you in full blown crush territory  
  
Matts:

| 

The army?!?!?  
  
Matts:

| 

Is he allowed to keep his flo? Because his lettuce is BEAUTY  
  
McLeod:

| 

<https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EavjWaxWoAI5dZX.jpg>  
  
McLeod:

| 

🤤🤤🤤  
  
Latts:

| 

But if he’s in the army now, does that mean he’s not playing hockey?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Nah, he only has to do it 3 weeks at a time once he’s done his training, so he says he’s gonna do it in the off season  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Also, fwiw, I didn’t think Richy was cute until he came out to me  
  
Richy:

| 

By which he means I came out to him and he just went “wanna fuck?”  
  
Cartsy:

| 

DUDE, I WAS 17, WTF DID YOU EXPECT  
  
Cartsy:

| 

But anyway, we’re fucking endgame, so 🤷‍♂️  
  
Hartsy:

| 

YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE YOU WERE 17 😮  
  
Hartsy:

| 

THAT’S THE CUTEST FUCKING THING I’VE EVER HEARD  
  
Stromer:

| 

So have kit and I??  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Pssshhhhh you guys aren’t fandom famous like they are  
  
Stromer:

| 

Not fandom famous like your mom  
  
Hartsy:

| 

For real… there is a fanfic about your mom though  
  
Stromer:

| 

O.O  
  
Stromer:

| 

I don’t want to ask… but… with who?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Ohhhhh no, it’s gen, it’s just like, the ranger’s mom’s trip  
  
Stromer:

| 

I mean, that’s marginally better, but that’s still really fucking weird  
  
Stromer:

| 

Or do you just mean she appears in it? Because that happens some times  
  
Hartsy:

| 

No… she’s kind of the antagonist  
  
Hartsy:

| 

The m/c is Lundqvists mom….  
  
Willy:

| 

Ok. That’s just fucking weird  
  
Willy:

| 

You can’t go writing fics about people’s moms  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤷‍♂️ I mean, clearly people do….  
  
Segsy:

| 

Ok, real talk though, why are we, a bunch of queer hockey players, not discussing the new throwback jerseys  
  
Davo:

| 

Because the idea that queer men are automatically interested in fashion is a really damaging stereotype?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Because you all recognise the fact that none of you get a jersey as cool as I do :P  
  
EJ:

| 

I BEG TO DIFFER  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I am SO jealous of your Nordiques jersey it’s unreal  
  
Cale:

| 

Ooohh I’ve just had an idea. I’ll dm you  
  
EJ:

| 

-.-  
  
EJ:

| 

Ours is best. Fact.  
  
Sid:

| 

I don’t know. Papa got one of ours and it looks pretty good.  
  
Josty:

| 

Why did they send one to your dad?  
  
Josty:

| 

I haven’t even got one yet?  
  
Nate:

| 

😂  
  
Nate:

| 

He means Lemieux  
  
Hartsy:

| 

BURN YOUR IDOLS  
  
Cale:

| 

CARTER!  
  
Hartsy:

| 

🤠🤠🤠  
  
Sid:

| 

What?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

What?  
  
Sid:

| 

I am so confused  
  
Cale:

| 

It’s a book reference.  
  
Cale:

| 

And Hartsy being an ass  
  
Chucky:

| 

We get blasty baaaaack :D  
  
Chucky:

| 

I am VERY pleased with our throwback jersey  
  
Claude:

| 

Ours could be so much worse I guess  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ours could be so much more ORANGE which is a blessing  
  
Teeks:

| 

Esp since like, half our team is ginger  
  
Claude:

| 

-.-  
  
Cartsy:

| 

I like ours :D  
  
Matts:

| 

Ours is dull. Like, how is it even different to normal  
  
Marns:

| 

Agreed  
  
JT:

| 

It looks smart!  
  
Marns:

| 

🙄  
  
Marns:

| 

I guess there’s not loads of scope for us to do something interesting.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Objectively, the rangers one is sweet  
  
Stromer:

| 

@howdy if you tell my brother I said that, I’ll kill you  
  
Howdy:

| 

We all accept you’re all going to be jealous of ours  
  
Lack:

| 

Vegas’ is nice  
  
Lack:

| 

Like, if I had to pick a favourite  
  
Lu:

| 

🙄 no loyalty you :P  
  
Lack:

| 

I use all my loyalty on you… none left for teams  
  
Lu:

| 

😍  
  
Segsy:

| 

I have another question, for @TBeauts if he’s about  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I am :D  
  
Segsy:

| 

Are you not dating Petty?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I already said I’m not. Like, yes we hooked up a couple of times.  
  
Segsy:

| 

Ok, because from an outsider perspective his Insta implies that he’d very much like that to be the case…  
  
TBeauts:

| 

You think?  
  
Segsy:

| 

100%  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Huh.  
  
Segsy:

| 

Just HUH?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

He’s my friend.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I need time to process :P  
  
Segsy:

| 

You guys would make a cute couple  
  
Sid:

| 

Agreed  
  
Davo:

| 

Double agreed. We can talk about it soon. When are you heading up?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Soon. Don’t want to get there too early, now I know the lovebirds are in town  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I imagine you and @drat will fill the air of Edmonton with your adoration  
  
Stromer:

| 

😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

You clearly haven’t spent enough time with either of them  
  
Drai:

| 

Don’t think I can be adoring Stromer?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’ve met you!  
  
Drai:

| 

Con and I are very adoring  
  
Brinks:

| 

By which he means they watch hockey and have serious discussions about the state of their relationship with each other.  
  
Brinks:

| 

🤢  
  
Drai:

| 

🙄  
  
Lack:

| 

Omg. They’re like next gen sid and nate  
  
Nate:

| 

I hate you all  
  
Sid:

| 

I think he meant it as a compliment  
  
Lack:

| 

I definitely didn’t


	2. The OG Chat

Hartsy:

| 

Back to the OG group chat because I know those boys judge us for our fanfic habits  
  
---|---  
  
Teeks:

| 

We also judge you for your fanfic habits hartsy  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Yeah but you just like, really vocally judge me whilst actually reading along.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

ANYHOW  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Cale and I found a fic in which you and Patty had a wish baby  
  
Cale:

| 

BABE! That spoils it  
  
Hartsy:

| 

-.- it’s a patty/tk fic, in which there is a wishbaby…. IT’S NOT THAT MUCH OF A SPOILER  
  
Patty:

| 

That is like… not a good plan though  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Well exactly, it got me thinking  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Who do we think would be the absolute WORST couple to get a wish baby  
  
Josty:

| 

Not a couple, but I would DIE to see JT with a wish baby  
  
Cale:

| 

😂😂😂😂 like he can’t look after himself  
  
Cale:

| 

Wtf would he do with a baby  
  
Teeks:

| 

I think Pats and I are a solid contender for worst wishbaby parents  
  
Stromer:

| 

Chucky/Drai because they for real hate each other and the kid would be constantly carted between Edmonton and Calgary  
  
Chucky:

| 

Naaaah, we’d both just let Davo look after it….  
  
Chucky:

| 

He’s got enough experience looking after you anyway  
  
Stromer:

| 

:p  
  
Cale:

| 

For real I think Nate and Sid  
  
Cale:

| 

Like, the baby would be 2 days old and they’d be all “need to start on a training regime”  
  
Teeks:

| 

“What do you mean I have to feed it milk? Real hockey players survive on PB&J”  
  
Brinks:

| 

The thing I don’t get with wishbaby stuff, is why don’t they just ship it to their parents?  
  
Stromer:

| 

:O BLASMPHEMY  
  
Stromer:

| 

BECAUSE THEY LOVE IT. Would you ship YOUR babies to your parents?  
  
Brinks:

| 

I mean…. No…. but I don’t think human boarding kennels exist  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Also the plot of the fic would be really shit  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Although I’ve just remembered a rec for @Patty  
  
Hartsy:

| 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485950>  
  
Hartsy:

| 

This podficcer does the BEST Patty impression  
  
Patty:

| 

Ty  
  
Davo:

| 

Where do you even find the TIME for this fic reading/listening  
  
Cale:

| 

He listens while he works out  
  
Teeks:

| 

Hartsy has his headphones in A LOT. He’s not listening to music pre-game, he’s podficing  
  
Patty:

| 

Him and salad boy listen while they bone  
  
Cale:

| 

-.-  
  
Patty:

| 

😏  
  
Teeks:

| 

He isn’t denying it  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Nah, we had to stop listening to podfics together  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Because we’d just get distracted and bone instead and miss half the plot  
  
Cale:

| 

79!!!!!  
  
Hartsy:

| 

What? EJ isn’t IN this chat  
  
Cale:

| 

Josty will spy for him  
  
Josty:

| 

Dude, I won’t!  
  
Josty:

| 

Also, I’m pretty sure he knows you’re not a virgin anymore  
  
Cale:

| 

😳😳😳😳😳  
  
Cale:

| 

THAT ISN’T THE POINT JOST  
  
Harsty:

| 

Besides, you boys would be sad if I wasn’t here to provide you with all the recs you need  
  
Teeks:

| 

Idk, we have your salad boy now  
  
Teeks:

| 

Maybe we like him better  
  
Cale:

| 

Nuh uh, me and 79 are a package deal :P  
  
Teeks:

| 

Sickening.  
  
Stromer:

| 

ADORABLE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I ship us  
  
Cale:

| 

Is there anyone in the big chat that you DON’T ship?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Yes?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But I’m not saying it here.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Hold on, I’ll dm you  
  
Josty:

| 

NOOOOOOO  
  
Marns:

| 

You can’t keep that shit from us!?!?!  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Fine. Don’t hate me.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I would ship Marns/Matts over Marns/Andersen  
  
Matts:

| 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Marns:

| 

LMAO. No  
  
Marns:

| 

I love Aus, but not like that!!!!  
  
Hartsy:

| 

You asked.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Plus, I still think sid/geno is better than sid/nate. There’s more chemistry  
  
Cale:

| 

That’s just because sid is SO paranoid about hiding stuff though  
  
Davo:

| 

Poor Sid  
  
Stromer:

| 

But you ship me and Brinksy though?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I mean…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Only because I’ve been indoctrinated by the pair of you for a really long time  
  
Cale:

| 

McStrome has a more solid fanbase  
  
Brinksy:

| 

GET OUT OF MY CHAT  
  
Stromer:

| 

Your chat?  
  
Brinksy:

| 

If you’re queen of this chat, I’m like the king. It’s my chat  
  
Stromer:

| 

Like, prince consort at best :P  
  
Stromer:

| 

Davo is my prime minister  
  
McLeod:

| 

WHAT ABOUT ME?  
  
Stromer:

| 

You’re like my royal aide, the one that actually gets shit done for me  
  
Marns:

| 

What do I get to be?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Ugh. I’m not giving everyone jobs.  
  
Stromer:

| 

You’ll just have to be the royal eye candy marns  
  
Marns:

| 

😍  
  
Chucky:

| 

Can I be the official mistress… like that used to be a thing in court  
  
Stromer:

| 

LMAO. Yes. That is 100% your role  
  
Stromer:

| 

I might change Marns to jester though :P  
  
Marns:

| 

-.-  
  
Stromer:

| 

You entertain me with your JT drama  
  
Marns:

| 

There IS no drama  
  
Stromer:

| 

He liiiiiiiiiikes you  
  
Marns:

| 

He does NOT  
  
Marns:

| 

He’s just a nice person and you’re reading into it  
  
McLeod:

| 

He likes you….  
  
Matts:

| 

He likes you!  
  
Marns:

| 

HE IS JUST BEING NICE  
  
Chucky:

| 

Why can’t you accept that you’re a catch Mitchy  
  
Chucky:

| 

And that of COURSE he likes you.  
  
Marns:

| 

🙄  
  
Marns:

| 

Because I’ve met him and I’ve met me, I know when a guy is out of my league  
  
Chucky:

| 

HOW MANY TIMES MOUSE  
  
Chucky:

| 

You  
  
Chucky:

| 

Are  
  
Chucky:

| 

A  
  
Chucky:

| 

Catch!  
  
Stromer:

| 

Agreed. Royal eyecandy  
  
Davo:

| 

You’re cute Mitchy  
  
Marns:

| 

Cute isn’t the same as stunningly handsome though  
  
Matts:

| 

He’s not out of your league  
  
Stromer:

| 

And even if he IS  
  
Stromer:

| 

He LIKES you  
  
Marns:

| 

Guys, can we please just drop it… for now. Please.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Fine. But know we love you and support you and want you to be happy  
  
Brinks:

| 

ALWAYS


	3. 798

C79:

| 

???  
  
---|---  
  
C8:

| 

Matching Chantal/Jackson jerseys???  
  
C79:

| 

Babe….  
  
C79:

| 

I can’t even  
  
C79:

| 

YES  
  
C8:

| 

Like, I’m sure if I ask nicely the equipment guys can sort it for me  
  
C79:

| 

Just to be clear  
  
C79:

| 

IS this because you think it would be a cute coupley thing to do  
  
C79:

| 

Or because you want roleplay chants/jacks sex  
  
C8:

| 

😳😳😳😳  
  
C8:

| 

Both?  
  
C79:

| 

You’re going to need to work on your French  
  
C8:

| 

😂 I was gonna ask Sammy for help  
  
C79:

| 

That’s dedication babes  
  
C8:

| 

Anything for you 😉  
  
C8:

| 

Did you think about the other thing….?  
  
C8:

| 

Like, I’m not pressuring you, and if you haven’t that’s completely fine.  
  
C79:

| 

I have.  
  
C79:

| 

I HAVE!  
  
C8:

| 

And?  
  
C79:

| 

Like, the one thing that’s making me hesitate is the not being able to speak  
  
C79:

| 

Like, is that a deal breaker?  
  
C8:

| 

I don’t know  
  
C8:

| 

Like, it would make it more real  
  
C8:

| 

Or more… accurate, idk. Not real. You know what I mean  
  
C8:

| 

But it’s not like you won’t be ABLE to speak if you need to  
  
C79:

| 

But what if I get too focused on not speaking  
  
C79:

| 

And then I can’t get into it  
  
C8:

| 

I get that. I do  
  
C8:

| 

Like, I’m not going to throw a fit if we get halfway through and you start talking  
  
C8:

| 

It’s not like, the main focus  
  
C79:

| 

I think, helping what the main focus is, like, knowing what you’d be getting out of this, that might help.  
  
C8:

| 

It’s you choosing me.  
  
C8:

| 

That’s it. I just want to be the one that you choose.  
  
C79:

| 

I DO choose you 8.  
  
C8:

| 

I know, but you know what I mean.  
  
C8:

| 

That kind of choosing me where you can’t think about anything BUT choosing me 79  
  
C79:

| 

Ok. Ok. I’ll think about it some more. Let me do more reading ok?  
  
C8:

| 

Anything babes. If you don’t want to do it, we don’t have to. It was just an idea  
  
C79:

| 

I want to do this for you Cale, I just need a little more time.  
  
C79:

| 

And maybe some fic recs for it 😉  
  
C8:

| 

Always :D  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING? If you think you know what it is. Like, D/M me and don't spoil it for people in the comments. I'm not going to confirm or deny what Cale has asked for though. So you're just going to be speculating until I write it :D :D :D :D  
> Also yes, Cale as Chants and Carter as Jacks, It was Carters decision, he said he wanted to be the nerdy one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come see me on tumblr [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna/) I love getting asks, and will like, mostly remember to reply to them?


End file.
